Camps
Summary Re-introduced with chapter 5, camps are now craftable by Structures Traders. There are several types, each with a certain # of available numbers of equipable camp modules. Each camp is larger than the last and can equip 1 more module than the last, with the basic camp having 1 module and being tiny and the largest (the luxury camp) having room for 6 modules and taking up an area around that of a decent sized structure. Camp Gallery Establishment Time Varies. With most camps, you get 3600 seconds (1 hour) at baseline (no batteries and only 1 utility mdoule). Th most I've seen with low grade resources for a luxury camp is 2 hours, 6.8 hours at upper-medium-grade (~ 600 resource quality on battery modules, less on final product), and I haven't seen it in high-grade (700-900) or capped (100 qaulity and 100% Experimentation. Note: these stats on the low end (I mean less than recycled metal low)and medium grade are bassed off of a master structures with 11 experimenation points to spare (only used 9 on mid, 3 on low). Modules The following link covers: Camp resource costs, bugs, and details of module values here Notes -When placed, camps don't have he place limitations, the game edits the ground instead so there is a solid flat patch where the camp goes that de-spawns when the camp is destroyed (you can see the terain changing when you place it. -Shuttle Beacons show up on the terminals at shuttleports under the player who placed the camp's name; so (Playername)'s camp. The price of the ticket, not sure, the post says experimenting on the module during crafting affects the price, I'd guess the cost can be raised based off of the camp level. -Camps can be placed MUCH closer to outposts than cities, and if large enough, can have parts of them right on the border. These are much more useful for cloning because some outposts don't have cloning facilities OR crafting stations. -For the wondering crafter, a maxed out, even a luxury camp(Highest Level)only requires 3,650 units of resources, and thats assuming you use 6 camp batteries. The batteries require the majority of it (2400, 400 per). Most camps you craft will need utility, which costs less than batteries, actually. The only one costing more would be the crafting sets, and those are unlikely to be used. If you craft for even as high as 5 CPU and commission fees, that is still only around 17K apiece to sell, you can make quite a profit. -You can only shuttle TO the camp, roundtrip tickets waste your money, don't bother. -Not sure about who can clone at what camps, sure it applies AT LEAST to you/and your group members, or people who are closer to your camp than another clonable camp (like player cities) -Recruiters and junk dealers seem to be no different from others of their type except for that they expire with the camp. (Junk dealers give out lootkits here too)Fix: Recruiters of opposite factions cannot be placed in one camp at once. -Camps can't be built in municipal zones. That means not just city limits on static cities, but it can in some places, like mos eisley mean you need to be at least 100-200m away (depending on camp size) from the city limits to build, whereas in Bestine, I built less than 20 meters away. (You can't place them in cities at all, player cities either, THIS HAS BEEN CONFIRMED) -The actual inventory setup item for the camp is about the size and appearence of the main tent in the camp (not much wider than a small room even luxy tents, a medium room could hold one without collision), so you could decorate your house's interior with packed-up camps. -Camps are static in placement and can't be moved, have things dropped in them, ect. just placed and destroyed, cloned at, shuttled to, performed in and logged out in. -It looks like you can place camps on all planets, but I doubt you can on Kashyyyk (I'll check soon) because it's the most purely static of all the planets (forced pathways, ect. The Avatar platform is not off limits. -Not sure if there is a distance limit on POI's, althought cities have actually been placed < 400 meters of fort tusken and actually had parts of it in the city zone (on TC this happened to part of the imperial restuss base camp, there's even a statue or two in there) -Not sure if the packed-up camp could be used as city decoration (individual tents could be stacked up to make a little fake village), probably can't be done, but I'll look into it. -Camp batteries may stack time bonuses on top of each other, or may decay one at a time as the camp ages, don't know. -Camp modules have been fixed, the inventoy item now shows the equipped modules. -feel free to add anything else Category:Structures Category:items